A Midnight Resolution
by Brooke'sBlueTuesdays
Summary: Rose and Scorpius get locked out of their dorms and must escape the patrolling caretaker...but what did Scorpius want to tell Rose so badly after hours? (A dialogue piece.)
1. A Midnight Resolution

**Weasley?**

**Here.**

**Are you alri-**

**Shut up, Scorpius. ****I can't ****_believe _****this, I really can't. **

**Look, I'm -**

**Sorry doesn't cut it. Here we are, locked out of our respective dorms, while the caretaker is patrolling the corridors. He's going to catch us, you know. **

**I didn't mean to. Honestly.**

**What ****_did _****you mean, then?**

**I...I wanted to talk to you. **

**About?**

**Well. I wanted to say sorry about Potions today.**

…**.Oh. And...this was the only way you could apologize? While trying to get us expelled?**

**No. Listen, Weasley, I just -**

**Shhh. What's that?**

**...I think it's the wind.**

**Anyway, Scorpius, don't call me Weasley. It sounds like an insult in itself.**

**So we're on a first-name basis now? This evening is turning out splendidly...**

**Right. That's it. **

**Rose? Wait! Where are you going?**

**To get back to bed!**

**Rose...wait...you can't – wait! **

…**.Well?**

**You can't get back into the dorm...can you?**

**I'll wait outside. There must be some other student sneaking out tonight. There always is. **

**Look, Rose, at least let me apologize.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Alright.**

**Rose Weasley, I formally apologize for sneaking wild daisies into your Shrinking Solution.**

**You do realise the result is ****_still _****in my hair?**

**Yes. But I am sorry.**

…**.Alright, Scorpius. Apology accepted. The question remains though – **

**Why did I do it?**

**...No. Why are you saying sorry?**

**Right. Well. Rose, here's the thing.**

**Yes...?**

**I think it's time we called a truce.**

**Are you...are you serious?**

**Because I'm tired of my dad going on about "Weasley scum" this and...**

**What?**

**No no no, bear with me! Sorry. Rose. I'm tired of hearing it, and so I want to end this rivalry. **

…**.I don't know. **

**Really?**

**Well, I want to end this...rivalry too. But I don't know how my dad would react to...you know. He kind of doesn't like you guys, either.**

**Rose. Here's the thing. My dad wouldn't be okay with it either. So...you know. Maybe we could keep it secret?**

**Secretly be friends?**

**Yeah. **

…**.Scorpius, if this is a prank, it's the lowest of the low -**

**No! Rose, I swear it's not. Here it is, as honest as you'll ever hear from someone like me -**

**A Slytherin -**

**Yes. Here it is. I want to be friends.**

**...The question is, why would you -**

**Rose. Do you want to be friends too?**

…**.Yes. I do. But why do you want to?**

**Because you're clever. And you're funny. And you're...**

**...I'm what?**

**Um -**

**Go on.**

**Stop whispering, Rose, I can barely hear you.**

**Wait. What was that?**

…**.Oh god, I think it's him.**

**Merlin's beard. Run! **

**Shhh-**

**Scorpius. Hurry!**

**Open the door-**

**Get in!**

**Shhh, shhh. Quiet. Listen.**

…**.**

…**..**

**I think he's gone.**

**Okay. **

**What were you saying, Scorpius?**

**What was I -?**

**I'm clever, funny...and what else?**

**Um...to be honest, I was going to say pretty. I mean, your hair...**

**What? This hair? The stuff that smells like ruined Shrinking Solution?**

**Yeah...that's the stuff.**

…**.Thank you.**

**Rose, you reckon this could work?**

**Yeah. Yeah, I reckon it could. Scorpius?**

**Yes?**

**I have a KitKat. Want half?**

…**.Yes. That would be great. Thank you.**


	2. A Lunchtime Conversation

**Hey.**

**Hey.**

**...I'm just on my way to lunch. Want to join me, Rosie?**

**Yeah! Sure.**

**From what I hear, it's steak-and-kidney pie.**

**Ugh.**

**What?**

**I can't stand kidney, Scorpers.**

**How many times, Rose? Don't call me Scorpers.**

**Alright, Scorpers.**

**Hmmph. Well. How about this, Rose? The kitchen passage should be clear. Everyone's at lunch. How about we sneak down there and see what's left over?**

**...We'd get caught.**

**No we wouldn't.**

**We might.**

**We might not.**

…**.Well, Scorpius. No-one can argue with logic like that –**

**Sarcasm doesn't suit you –**

**So let's go.**

**Really?**

**Yeah. Why not? Anything's better than kidney.**

**You're turning into quite the rebel, Rosie.**

**I can't imagine why.**

**So, you find the painting with the pear...**

**I know how to get into the kitchens, Scorpius.**

**Wait. You do?**

**Yeah. **

**You've snuck into the kitchens before?**

**Of course I've – don't look so surprised – of course I've snuck into the kitchens. I'll bet you can't name one of your friends who haven't snuck out for a midnight snack. **

**Us Slytherins are different.**

**Why...?**

**Well, you know. Because we're meant to be all cunning and sneaky and clever.**

**Hah.**

**What?**

**You, cunning.**

**I'm not even going to ask, Rosie. **

**Go on. **

**Us Slytherins are different. And Gryffindors...they're meant to be all good and great. Like you're the offspring of angels and lions and fairies and...and...**

**...Santa Claus?**

**Rosie! I never knew how twisted the mind of a Gryffindor could be.**

**Stop it. People will notice us if I laugh.**

**...I like it when you laugh.**

**...Thank you. **

**Here we are. The painting. **

**Tickling it feels so weird...**

**I know. I feel like we're doing some great wrong, stroking a pear.**

**Scorpius. **

**It's true.**

**Here we are...ooh, look. The lunch offcuts.**

**I see lots of steak-and-kidney, Rose. This may have been a naff idea.**

**Hang on. Let's keep looking.**

**Here! Orange juice.**

**Ooh, great. Aw. The house-elves are so sweet!**

…**.If you say so. I reckon they're ugly.**

**Scorpius! They can hear you. Stop it.**

**Oh look.**

**What?**

**Oh WOW.**

**Scorpius?**

**Rose, we've found it. We've struck gold.**

**Should I be worried?**

**The lunch they didn't want us to find!**

**Because I'm worried right now.**

…**.Waffles!**

…**.Scorpius?**

**Yes?**

**I take it you're keen on waffles.**

**How did you guess? Are you psychic?**

**Nope, just had a feeling...**

**Waffle?**

**Thank you.**

…**.Rose?**

**Yes Scorpius?**

…**.These are delicious.**

**Was that what you were planning to say?**

…**.No.**


End file.
